Una nueva historia
by I'mHobbit
Summary: Isilwen y Devorah han recorrido toda la tierra media, en misiones suicidas, busquedas y paseos. ¿Como enfrentaran esta vez la mision que decididan tomar?. Al que no le gustan las Merry sue, de le una oportunidad a este fic porfavor, o sino no lea.
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que esccribi, espero que les guste, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas apegado al libro y a las peliculas, cualquier duda, dejen sus reviews.

* * *

Prologo

Isilwen no fue nunca una elfa normal, al igual que Devorah, su mejor amiga. Isilwen era una guerrera, hecha y derecha, y Devorah... bueno era su acompañante en aquellos viajes que llegaban a durar meses.

Ellas al igual que un grupo de elfos eran huérfanos, gracias a variados motivos, pero a diferencia de ellos, ella era especial, por el único hecho, de que ella, tenia un tutor, y no cualquier tutor, sino, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Gandalf el Gris.

Gandalf la había criado como a una hija desde los 11 años de edad, llevándola con el a varios viajes, por eso, Isilwen conocía bastante la Tierra Media, tanto a sus habitantes y sus paisajes.

Isilwen nació y vivió en en Bosque Negro junto con Devorah y un grupo de amigos, y como dignos seguidores del Rey Thranduil, eran bastante fiesteros y borrachos, no era el caso de Isilwen, ya que tenia bastante resistencia al Alcohol al igual que Arohon.

Isilwen era simplemente hermosa, pálida como el Papel, con unos ojos verdes brillantes, y una cabellera oscura. Devorah a diferencia de esta, tenia unos hermosos ojos color celestes, y una cabellera clara, casi rubia.


	2. Capitulo 1: Grandes busquedas

**Capitulo 1: Grandes búsquedas**

-Isilwen! Isilwen! ¿Donde estas? - Gritaba el viejo mago acabado de llegar a la casa de los jóvenes - ¿Abel no has visto a Isilwen?

- Si, Gandalf, esta afuera, ¿para que la necesitas con tanta urgencia?

- Necesito su ayuda, tengo que averiguar unas cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. Isilwen! ¿donde estas?

- Atrás tuyo Galdalf! ¿Que paso? Que murió alguien que es tanta tu urgencia

- Arregla tus cosas Isilwen, nos vamos de viaje

- De nuevo! Genial! ¿A donde nos vamos a Rohan? ¿a Gondor? ¿a Mordor? Uhhh!

- No! Callate y anda a apurarte, partiremos ahora mismo

- Ok? - y sin mas demora Isilwen arreglo su bolso, se despidió de sus amigos y partieron

Después de horas de silencio a caballo, Gandalf decidió romper el silencio y explicar el porque de su importante he inesperado viaje

- ¿Te acuerdas de Bilbo? El hobbit Bolson

- ¿El de los enanos?

- Si el que me acompaño con los enanos

- Si! Como olvidarle, es muy simpático y amable, ¿porque? Ayy! Gandalf no me digas que le paso algo malo, ¿esta bien? ¿Esta vivo? Ay no me digas que ahora esta muerto y que vamos a su funeral, no Gandalf por favor! que el negro no me queda bien! Gandalf habla! Que le paso! Gandalf!

- Haa! Isilwen! Quedate tranquila que no le ha pasado nada malo, al contrario a iniciado una nueva aventura...

- Ahh! Que alivio... y ahora vamos a verlo – Interrumpio la elfa

- No Isilwen! Callate y no me interrumpas, dejame terminar. Te he dicho que a comenzado una nueva aventura, pero no estamos de viaje por el, se trata de Frodo, su sobrino.

- Ahh! Ya veo, vamos a visitar al joven hobbit, ¿le ha pasado algo malo?

- No Isilwen, no le ha pasado nada malo, pero necesito tu ayuda

- Mi ayuda, no entiendo

- Es Bilbo, te acuerdas de los anillos de poder que les fueron entregados a los elfos, a los enanos y a los hombres.

- Si, he leído bastante al respecto, pero sigo sin entender

- Bueno, te explico, Bilbo al irse de viaje le dejo una herencia a Frodo, dentro de esa herencia había uno de esos anillos de poder, pero necesito saber que anillo es, y para que sirve

- Ahhh! Y para eso necesitas mi ayuda

- Exacto! Iremos a Rivendel a buscar información sobre los anillos, y a cualquier lugar que sea necesario para nuestra búsqueda, también iremos donde Saruman a ver que solución nos puede dar al respecto

- Ok, pero, ¿le pediremos ayuda a Saruman? Gandalf tu sabes perfectamente que ese mago no me da confianza

-Si lo se Isilwen, pero es el jefe del concilio de los Magos y tenemos que pedirle ayuda

- Vale, pero si nos llega a traicionar, yo ya te lo advertí

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar a Rivendel, en donde buscaron y buscaron información sobre el anillo, durante meses, y años, sin descanso. De un lugar a otro, hasta encontrarla, lo que no fue un trabajo fácil. Pues en el camino se encontraron con varios obstáculos, pero nada que no podían superar.


	3. Capitulo 2: En Rivendel

**Capitulo 2: Rivendell**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la búsqueda de información sobre el anillo. Gandalf había ido donde Frodo a explicar lo encontrado, y a solucionar sus asuntos de mago. En cuanto a Isilwen, había emprendido una nueva aventura junto a sus queridos amigos Devorah, Abel (mejor conocido como Avellano, por el color de sus ojos, y el gusto por este árbol y sus frutos), Libia y Arohon hacia las tierras de Rivendel, para encontrarse con sus amigos, los hijos de Elrond.

- Callate avellano! Que no me gusta Haldir, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, simplemente me gusta ir a Lórien, para ver a la Dama Galadriel – respondía la joven Devorah a las bromas de sus amigos Abel e Isilwen. - y tu Isilwen! También callate o... o... o llamare al portero de Rohan

- Mejor cállense los tres, que ya hemos llegado y ustedes saben que no me gusta causar malas impresiones, y con sus gritos, eso sera lo único que causaremos, malas impresiones

- Si mamá Libia – contestaron a unísono los tres elfos, imitando la vos de unos niños pequeños

- No me llamen Mamá! Por el amor de los Valar! Que tengo la misma edad que ustedes

- YA! Callate Libia – Interrumpía Arohon al comienzo del discurso de su compañera - Que ahí vienen los gemelos justo con Arwen y no queremos causar malas impresiones – Esto causo varias risas entre los amigos, y también el enojo de Libia, que llamo la atención de parte de quien los recibía.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado Libia? Esa cara de Troll que traes, te van venido molestando no es cierto – preguntada Elladan, quien había sido el primero en recibir al grupo de amigos que recién llegaban

- Elladan! - Gritada Isilwen quien desmontaba agilmente el caballo para ir a saludar a su gran amigo de la infancia

- Isilwen! - Contestaba este al gran abrazo de su amiga que no tardaba en llegar – ¿Como ha estado el viaje? Cansador supongo

- Es verdad, pero tendré que confesar que se me hizo bastante corto

-Nuestro padre espera adentro, apresurence para que puedan descansar un poco antes de la cena

* * *

Por fin llegamos a Rivendel el camino se me había hecho muy cansador, pero bastante corto la verdad, me emocione mucho al ver a los gemelos y a Arwen. Hace meses que no los veía. Pasaremos el resto de la tarde juntos, después de la cena, por supuesto, pero primero que todo tengo que darme un baño, estoy toda pegajosa y hedionda, no es posible eso en una dama, ¿una dama? ¿yo? No, como creés, eso es un error, yo no soy una dama, soy una guerrera, una venturera, soy cualquier cosa menos una dama, pero no me importa, la persona que me ame, me tendrá que amar así como soy, pero primero que todo antes de amar, tengo que darme un baño.

El agua estaba caliente, demasiado para mi gusto, pero no importa, la cosa era relajarme un raro dentro de la tina. Al salir me esperaba un hermoso vestido blanco, que resalta bastante bien mi figura, aunque no me gustan los vestidos, al contrario los odio, este era bastante cómodo y sencillo, con un hermoso escote en la espalda y en la parte de adelante. Me deje el cabello suelto, lo tenia mojado y no me lo quería tomar, me puse mis infaltables botas, un par de pendientes y estaba lista para dirigirme a la cena de Elrond.

Al llegar a la gran sala en donde seria la cena, me encontré con muchos personajes poco comunes en la casa de Elrond, habían enanos, hombres, hobbits, elfos de otros bosques... ¿hobbits? ¿Que hacían un par de Hobbits corriendo por ahí como si nada? Después de todo, muy poca gente sabia de la existencia de los medianos, esto debía consultarlo con Elrond, el cual no tardo en responder

- Los he llamado a un concilio secreto joven Isilwen, esos hobbits vienen en compañía de Frodo, el portador del anillo. Gandalf me contó que tu lo ayudaste a buscar la información que necesitaba ¿es verdad?

- Si Elrond, yo lo ayude, ¿Pero que hace Frodo con el anillo aquí? No debía esconderlo en la comarca

- Por eso he llamado a un concilio, para que podamos encontrar una solución al problema del anillo

-¿Puedo asistir al concilio Elrond? Después de todo, yo ayude también con lo del anillo, osea que ya estoy en esto, y si ya empece a ayudar, lo correcto es que también termine de ayudar, y que mejor forma de ayudar que aportando a darle un solución al problema, y hablando de problemas, ¿Donde esta Gandalf?

- En eso tiene razón Isilwen, tienes todo derecho de asistir al concilio, aun que no me parece la mejor idea, de todas maneras debes guardar silencio para que nadie sepa que estas informada con respecto a lo del anillo, y con respecto a Gandalf, aun no ha llegado, se esta retrasando mas de lo normal.

- ¿Que te a dicho Gandalf? Los magos, no llegan tarde, ni temprano, ellos llegan justo en el momento, ademas, ¿cuando Gandalf nos a fallado? Nunca, tu solo confiá en que va a llegar en el momento preciso. Cambiando de tema, donde están tus hijos y mis amigos, Elrond

- Tienes mucha confianza en tu tutor por lo que veo, yo no dudo de el, temo que algo malo le allá pasado. Tus amigos están en aquellas mesas, te estaban esperando, un placer hablar contigo Isilwen, y recuerda, no hables nada con nadie sobre el anillo.

-Entendido Elrond, adiós!

Después de mi conversación con Elrond me senté a disfrutar de la gran cena junto a mis amigos, pero me pareció extraño que ni los gemelos ni Arwen no estuviesen comiendo con nosotros. La ausencia de Arwen estaba justificada, porque hoy había llegado Aragorn, su enamorado, por ende, estaba con el, pero lo de los gemelos, no me lo explico. Pero no importa, porque después de la cena nos juntaríamos a pasar la noche, ya que no es necesario que los elfos durmamos todas las noches.

Al terminar la cena, no dirimimos al jardín principal junto con Devorah y el Avellano, ya que Arohon y Libia nos habían abandonado por que querían pasar un rato como novios, estaba comprometidos, en poco tiempo mas se iban a casar. Volviendo al punto, nos dirijamos al Jardín principal donde nos esperaban Aragorn, Arwen y mis queridos Elladan y Elrohir, ellos eran como mis hermanos mayores, al igual que Haldir.

Al llegar a donde nos esperaban nos adentramos en el bosque, en donde pasaríamos la noche, prendimos una fogata y ahí estuvimos hasta el amanecer, cuando a Aragorn le dio sueño y cuando los gemelos junto con el Avellano fueron buscar a un príncipe que había llegado, lo mas seguro que para asistir al concilio secreto, no quise preguntar, por que se suponía que yo no sabia nada, por eso guarde silencio como una niña buena. Nos quedamos las tres elfas en el bosque, hablado de los típicos temas de mujeres hasta que llego Eliel junto a su pequeño bebe. Eliel era una antigua amiga nuestra, era mayor que nosotras, estaba casada y tenia un hermoso bebe llamado Nostë.

Ya se estaba aproximando la hora de desayunar, y teníamos que bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropas, por eso decidimos ir al jardín principal para dejar a Eliel y a su pequeño bebe, al lado de su amado marido que aun no llegaba, se estaba retrasando y el bebe se estaba aburriendo, y como todo bebe aburrido se coloco a llorar, y con nuestra super madures nos pusimos a jugar con el, cantando, brincando, bailando y haciendo caras muy chistosas y raras, lo bueno es que funciono y el bebe dejo de llorar para comenzar a reír con nuestras estupideces.

* * *

- Arwen! Deja de hacer esas caras, que vas a asustar al Bebe – Reía Devorah mientas que Arwen inflaba sus cachetes y tiraba de sus orejas imitando a un mono,y al mismo tiempo que Isilwen respingaba su nariz como un gato y le hacia cosquillas en la barriga al pequeño

- No se quien se esta divirtiendo más, si el bebe o Arwen e Isilwen

- Creo que es un empate, Eliel

- Si creo que si lo es – Reían las dos amigas al presenciar semejante escena entre el pequeño y las elfas

- Pero Arwen, con que cara nos dices que somos inmaduros con Elladan – Al escuchar esa voz, las dos elfas se detuvieron al instante tratando de contener la vergüenza por aquella escena, pues no se habían percatado de la presencia de los tres jóvenes que con risa las admiraban – Pobre bebe Eliel, va a sufrir un verdadero trauma de por vida si no lo alegas de esas elfas

- Ja ja! Pero que chistoso Elrohir, el bebe estaba llorando y nosotras solamente lo trabamos de calmar, - excuso la princesa de Rivendel – debería darte vergüenza reírte de los actos de los demás, en especial si son para sacarles un par de sonrisas a una pequeña criatura como Nostë, el pobrecito estaba aburrido y se coloco a llorar, ¿No es así bebe? Si lo es, Si lo es... ¿Quien es un bebe hermoso? Si bebe! Tu lo eres! Tu lo eres!

- Arwen! Madura por favor nos avergüenzas frente a nuestro amigo Legolas, que – Elladan no pudo terminar la frase debido a la interrupción de un elfo que recién llegaba, parecía apurado y se apresuro a hablar

- Dama Isilwen, he sido enviado para informarle que Mithrandir ha llegado y necesita su presencia urgente un la sala de reuniones, junto al señor Elrond. Rugo que me acompañe enseguida

- Emmm, dale! Bueno, Con su permiso – y si fue como se retiro a paso bastante rápido junto con aquel elfo que la guiaba

- Emmm Dale!, Dale! - Repitió Devorah en tono burlón – Por favor educa bien a tu hijo y enseñale a hablar bien, no como hablamos nosotras con Isilwen, que tenemos un vocabulario pésimo ya que nadie nos pudo enseñar, aprovecha esas instancias con tu hijo, o va a terminar como nosotras– se refirió a Eliel quien la miraba un tanto aturdida por las palabras de aquella elfa - a todo esto y el Avellano?

- Creo que fue a la cocina, le había dado hambre. Es mejor que ustedes dos también vallan a desayunar, nosotros nos quedaremos con Eliel

- Si, pero primero tenemos que ir a cambiarnos ropas – contestaba Devorah, pues tenia razón, su vestido color verde claro estaba sucio por las tierras del bosque.


	4. Capitulo 3: En Rivendel II

**Capitulo 3: En Rivendel II**

Pero que vergüenza, ¿cuando habían llegado los elfos?, ¿desde cuando nos estaban mirando? Y nosotras las muy maduras jugando con el pequeño, lo importantes es que me había salvado el mensajero. ¿Que querría Gandalf y Elrond con tanta urgencia? De seguro debe ser por el tema del concilio. Bueno, lo importantes es que Gandalf había llegado. ¿pero si le había pasado algo malo en el camino? ¿O si estaba gravemente herido y me necesitaba solo para decir sus ultimas palabras? ¡Seria horrible! Ahh Isilwen debes dejar de leer estas historias de tragedia, me estaba pasando mucho que mato a la gente en mi cabeza, ya lo había hecho con Bilbo, con Frodo y ahora estaba matando a Gandalf, tengo que estar tranquila, de seguro no le paso nada malo, y solo quiere hablar del concilio, si, eso debe ser. Pero me vi horriblemente interrumpida en mi meditación al escuchar una grave voz que me decía

- Hemos llegado Joven Isilwen, aquí es donde la espera Mithrandir y el señor Elrond – estábamos al frente de una gran puerta que se abría lentamente – Muchas gracias – conteste – Con su permiso – al entrar a la sala vi a un preocupado Elrond y un impaciente Gandalf, que para mi alivio estaba en perfectas condiciones, no le había pasado nada malo

- ¿Paso algo grave? – me atreví a decir, el habiente era bastante tenso en la sala

- Toma asiento por favor Isilwen – Rogó Elrond – Como ya sabes, la recuperación de Frodo es lenta, pero quizá en algunos días más pueda estar de pie, para que podamos llevar a cabo el concilio.

- Elrond me ha contado que quieres formar parte de este concilio ¿No es así? - Pregunto el mago con un poco de curiosidad en la mirada

- Es verdad, pues tengo todo el derecho de asistir, después de todo fui yo misma la que encontró la información del anillo y te la entrego a ti. Es justo que me des un poco de crédito

- En eso tienes razón joven guerrera, pero creemos que es un poco peligroso, y mas un con la traición de Saruman, se aproxima la guerra. No nos gustaría que te hicieras parte de esto, o por lo menos a ni no me agradaría la idea de que te unas a esto, no se que opinara Gandalf

- ¿La traición de Saruman? Vez Gandalf yo te dije que ese no era de confiar Aggg! Que rabia

- Bueno, el concilio se llevara a cabo una vez que Frodo despierte – dijo el mago, al parecer no le había tomado mayor peso a mis palabras – te daremos la opción de decidir por tu cuenta si asistirás o no al concilio, pues aun que duela admitirlo, ya tienes la edad y madures para decirlo por ti misma, y que mejor forma de meditarlo que con un voto de silencio

- ¿Un voto de silencio? - Bufé - ¿Y cuando empieza?

- Ahora – afirmo con cierta picardia el mago, mientras Elrond lo miraba divertido – y termina el día del Concilio.

- ¿Que? Pero aun no saben cuando va a ser el concilio, ¿Cuanto va a durar el voto?

- El voto ya empezó Isilwen, no deberías estar hablando – La voz de Elrond ya no sonaba seria, al contrario sonaba bastante divertida por la situación – Durara los días que tenga que durar – Agrego el mago un tanto serio, como si tratara de esconder un par de carcajadas.

Estaba empezando a creer que no me habían llamado por un asunto realmente importante, sino que para reírse de mi

– No Isilwen, te llamanos para avisarte que te daremos la oportunidad de elegir si asistir o no al Concilio, no para reírnos de ti – Afirmo el mago con seguridad, al parecer se había metido en mi cabeza a leer mis pensamientos Bien, ¿no tienen nada mas que decirme? pregunte al mago

- No – contesto este a mi pregunta Buenos, pues, me voy entonces le afirme – Vamos contigo, nosotros también iremos a tomar desayuno, porque supongo que no has tomado ¿cierto? - No, no he tomado, ¿de verdad es necesario el voto? - Si Isilwen, si es necesario el voto – Afirmo mientras abandonábamos la sala junto a Elrond para dirigirnos a la sala en donde se serviría el desayuno – Te ayudara a pensar y no abrir la boca para hablar estupideces – ¿hablar estupideces? Que estaba insinuando, yo no hablaba estupideces, al menos que estuviera junto a Devorah, que ahí las estuvieses brotaban solas. Ahora que lo pensaba, el voto era bastante razonable, ya que podía abrir la boca cuando estuviese junto a Devorah, y quien sabe, hasta quizá pudiese emocionarse y le entusiasmara la idea del Concilio

- Esas es una de las principales causas del Voto, Isilwen. Para evitar ese tipo de incidentes – Al parecer el mago estaba al tanto de mis pensamientos, pero no me importo, ya era casi normal que estuviese en mi cabeza leyendo mis pensamientos, ya que no era la primera vez que me veía obligada a permanecer en un voto de silencio, al contrario, era bastante común verme en esta situación, ya que esta era una de las formas de castigo del mago.

Al llegar a la Sala en donde se serviría el desayuno, nos despedimos Elrond, ya que el que tomaba desayuno en una mesa especial junto con otros elfos que lo acompañar, que eran de confianza. Con Gandalf nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde se encontraban mis amigos, que al parecer se habían multiplicado, por que no solo están mis cuatro acompañantes, sino que también se encontraban en la mesa Eliel, junto a su pequeño y su Marido (que también en era un buen amigo de nosotros) Arwen, Aragorn, Los gemelos y otro elfo que no conocía. Era bastante guapo, rubio, con unos intensos ojos azules, sentí que los colores se me subían a la cara al darme cuanta que le también noto mi presencia. Gandalf me miro bastante divertido por mi reacción, creo que aun estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. Si mal no recuerdo, ya había visto a ese elfo antes, pero no me acuerdo donde... A ver Isilwen piensa, piensa. ¡Lo tengo! Es el elfo que acompañaba a los gemelos en el momento en que con Arwen jugábamos con Nostë a hacer caras inbeciles.

- Entonces conoces a Legolas – se detuvo a decir el Mago, unos metros antes de llegar a donde nos esperaban nuestro amigos, que ya habían notado nuestra presencia. Solo lo mire con sorpresa, ya que aun no había abandonado mi cabeza - ¿No me vas a contestar? - hice una mueca – ¡Verdad que estas con el Voto de silencio! - Reía el Mago a carcajadas. Se estaba riendo de mi de nuevo, no me iba a quedar a mirarlo así que me dispuse a avanza para ir a ver a nuestros amigos que nos esperaban en la mesa.

- ¡Isilwen! - Grito mi amiga al verme llegar a su lado – ¿Como estas?, ¿Que te han dicho? Osea ¿Para que te necesitaban? - Solo me limite a sonreír.

- No te podrá contestar, esta con un voto de silencio – se incorporaba Gandalf a la conversación mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y acaparaba las miradas incrédulas de mis compañeros

- Ahh! Por los Valar! ¿Isilwen que hisiste ahora? - bufo Devorah- ¿Que saco preguntándote si estas con un voto y no me podrás contestar? - Se preguntaba a ella misma, la fulmine con la mirada, parecía molesta, después de todo, los votos de silencio era un castigo, y me los daban cuando hacia algo no debido o me comportaba de mala manera

- ¿Cuanto durara el voto, Gandalf? - preguntaba con un poco mas de paciencia y tranquilidad el Avellano, que por cierto también se veía un poco molesto conmigo por la situación. La verdad que estaba un poco sorprendida por la reacción de mis compañeros.

- De seguro bastante – Afirmo Libia – después de todo, estamos hablando de Isilwen

- Pero Isilwen! ¿Que paso? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Porque no te puede comportar una vez en la vida? Ya estas bastante grandecita – Estas ultimas palabras provenientes de mi gran amiga Devorah desataron mi furia interior y una pequeña carcajada en Gandalf. ¿Que estaban insinuando? ¿Que no me podía comportar?

¿y que se reía Gandalf? Después de todo este voto era culpa suya.

No me iba a quedar a mirar como me retaban mis amigos por cosas que yo no he hecho, así que agarre un pesado de pan de lembras que estaba en la mesa y me retire indignada y con la frente en alto de la Sala.

* * *

- Pero Isilwen! ¿Que paso? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Porque no te puede comportar una vez en la vida? Ya estas bastante grandecita – reclamaba Devorah desde su asiento enojada

Estas palabras hicieron que el enojo de Isilwen se hiciera totalmente notable .Mientras que Gandalf soltaba una pequeña risita por aquella situación, Isilwen robo un pedazo de pan que se encontraba en la mesa, fulmino con la Mirada a Devorah y salio de la habitación con el poco orgullo que le quedaba en pie.

- No es su culpa – Contesto Gandalf – esta vez no ha hecho nada malo. Han pasado muchas cosas malas y con Elrond y decidimos darle ese castigo para reirnos un rato, con la escusa de que no debía hablar de lo acordado

- ¿Que acordaron? - Preguntaron sorprendidos los gemelos a unisono

- Precisamente para eso la llamamos – explico el mago mientras tomaba asiento para comer junto a los amigos – es un secreto, que pronto Isilwen podrá contarles, cuando termine el voto.

- Entonces Isilwen no hizo nada malo

- Exacto – Contestaba el mago concentrado en lo que comía, la preocupación en los amigos no tardo en hacerse evidente

- Entonces... Isilwen no había hecho nada malo y nosotros nos pusimos a retarla por algo que no hizo, ¿no es así? - Preguntaba la joven de cabellos claros y ojos celeste

- Exacto, la juzgaron sin pruebas. Ahora le pregunta es ¿a donde habrá ido?

- No te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que le allá ido al jardín principal a despejar un poco la mente, lo mas seguro es que este aquí para antes del almuerzo – Trataba de calmar Abel a Gandalf que parecía no preocuparle la situación, mientras que los amigos se sentían horribles por dentro.

* * *

Me estaban retando, como si fueran mis padres! Tenia una rabia infinita, así que me dispuse a camina con mi pedazo de pan en mano, hacia donde me llevaran mis pies, y sin darme cuanta, me encontraba en el Jardín principal de Elrond. Tenia dos opciones, o me volvía a donde estaban mis amigos y escuchaba sus sermones, o me iba a mi habitación a dormir, pero no tenia sueño, así que tome una tercera opción que apareció de sorpresa, seguir a una pequeña ardilla que me miraba, al principio del bosque.

Seguí y seguí a al pequeña ardilla, que le condujo a lo mas adentro del bosque, no se cuanto tiempo estuve siguiéndola, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba atardeciendo. Al parecer estaba perdida en las inmensidades del Bosque de Rivendel y lo mas sorprendente es que aun no tenia hambre. Si bien me manejaba bastante en el bosque, no tenia idea alguna de donde me encontraba ahora. Estaba nerviosa y de la nada me dispuse a cantar y avanzar buscando algún sendero que me llevara regreso a la casa de Elrond, después de todo, el voto consistía en no hablar, pero no decía nada sobre no cantar, ademas una de las cosas que me enseño mi mamá antes de morir, fue que no importa la situación en la que estés, si estas nerviosa o tensa, cantar una canción te libera.

_ Hoy sigo presa en tu silencio_

_ y por mas que pasa el tiempo_

_ Te siento, te siento..._

_ Quiero ser libre_

_ y poder caminar lejos_

_ Ser libre y después, confiar _

_ y despegarme esta ves_

Buscaba y buscaba algún sendero, pero aun así no encontraba nada, ni a nadie

_ Quizá este mejor _

_ sola, sola, sola_

_ ¿Cuan triste puede ser esta vez?_

_ ya me entregue, _

_ lo di todo, esta bien_

_ Ya me canse, no volveré_

_ Eres lo suficiente hombre_

_ para manejar mi canción de amor_

Me adentraba cada vez en el bosque, parecía no tener salida, estaba indefensa, pues ni siquiera armas andaba trayendo conmigo

_ Tu debes saber_

_ que yo no volveré a caer_

_ ya es tarde y tu voz _

_ ya no se escucha en mi corazón_

_ Quizá este mejor _

_ sola, sola, sola_

_ ¿Cuan triste puede ser esta vez?_

_ ya me entregue, _

_ lo di todo, esta bien_

_ Ya me canse, no volveré_

_ Eres lo suficiente hombre_

_ para manejar mi canción de amor_

_ Se cuanto valgo este es tu error_

_ y me merezco algo mejor..._

Me di cuenta que ya avia atardecido, y que era bastante tarde, ya no estaba en el bosque, había un rio, al parecer estaba fuera de Rivendel, ¿Como lo había logrado tan rápido Abandonar Rivendel?

_ Dime porque estamos así,  
_

_ Quiero vivir, sin la ilusión  
_

_ Que prometimos y nunca se cumplió  
_

_ Ya no tiene caso, esto se acabo, se acabo _

Estaba asustada, cuando volviera me iban a matar, me había ido al desayuno y ya era casi la hora de cenar, me estaba dando hambre y estaba un poco cansada. Aun tenia mi pedazo de pan que me robe del desayuno. Decidí subirme a un árbol para poder ver a que distancia estaba de la casa de Elrond. Estaba bastante lejos, lo mejor seria dormir en aquel árbol y partir mañana en la mañana. Aunque fuera el Bosque de Rivendel, un bosque seguro de día, de noche, podía ser bastante peligroso para cualquier criatura que no lo conociera.

* * *

El desayuno había transcurrido tranquilo, al igual que la tarde. El mago convencido de que Isilwen había vuelto, se preocupo de sus asuntos de mago, al igual que Elrond, que había pasado la tarde cuidando de Frodo y tratando los asuntos del Concilio. El grupo de jóvenes elfos, había pasado la tarde jugando y riendo en la casa de Elrond, creyendo que Isilwen se encontraba con Gandalf. Mientras que Isilwen había pasado toda la tarde en el bosque, cantando y jugando con una pequeña ardilla que ahí se encontraba.

Estaba oscureciendo y se acercaba la hora de la cena, así que el grupo de elfos, fue a la sala donde se serviría esta, esperando ahí encontrarse con su Amiga y el mago. Pero la sorpresa fue otra, ya que solo se encontraba el mago junto a Elrond, esperando a Isilwen, para levantar el Voto.

- Gandalf, ¿donde esta Isilwen? – pregunto Elladan con sorpresa al no encontrar a su amiga junto al mago – Esperábamos a que estuviera con vosotros.

- Yo esperaba que estuviese con Ustedes – Dijo el Mago con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos, al igual que los demás jóvenes

– Debe estar en su pieza – Trato de consolar Legolas a sus amigos, pues el elfo del Bosque Negro se había unido bastante al grupo de jóvenes, pues le habían hablado mucho de Isilwen, y esperaba con ansias conocerla, tal como lo había hecho con el resto de los elfos del grupo.

-No, no se encuentra en su pieza, yo vengo de ahí, pues pensé que estaría cansada y durmiendo, por eso quise ir a despertarla para que viniera a cenar, pero me lleve la sorpresa de no encontrarla ahí – Agrego Arwen con una mueca de desilusión.

- Bueno, yo creo que vamos a tener que matarla cuando llegue – Dijo Abel tratando de alegrar a sus amigos – de seguro debe estar tendiéndonos una broma por reprocharle.

- Si, yo creo que Avellano tiene razón, lo mas seguro es que Isilwen nos este viendo la cara de tontos a todos – Arohon se veía seguro al hablar, pues tenia un brillo poco peculiar en los ojos – Debe estar escondida con los enanos, - Prosiguió - pues ellos le tienen mucho aprecio y admiración, después de todo ella es su "Vlasnik West", es como una diosa para ellos, y estoy seguro que ellos harían cualquier cosa por complacerla. Incluso esconderla de Gandalf y Elrond – Pues el elfo tenia razón, Isilwen era casi una diosa para ellos, era todo un símbolo de belleza, valentía y fertilidad.

- Si yo creo que debe ser eso, mejor vallamos a comer que tengo un hambre enorme – comentaba Libia, Devorah guardo silencio, pues ella conocía a su amiga y sabia que Isilwen no era capas de semejante broma, trato de esconder su preocupación por el asunto y se dirigió junto a su grupo de amigos a una mesa vaciá, pues esta vez ademas de acompañarlos Gandalf a la cena, se les unió Elrond, su presencia les llamo profundamente la atención, ya que este siempre cenaba con los elfos mas importantes, no con un grupo de chiquillos jóvenes y alocados.

Mientras tanto Isilwen buscaba alguna manera de pasar la noche sin frio ni hambre, pues solo tenia una capa elfica que la cubría, y del trozo de pan solo quedaban migajas. Estaba perdida a finales del bosque de Rivendel, ¿como se había perdido en aquel bosque en tal solo un día? Y siguiendo a una ardilla, no solo le parecía extraño, si no que tampoco lo entendía. Estaba sola, sobre un árbol, buscando alguna señal de vida que pudiera ayudarla, pues la casa de Elrond estaba a kilómetros de aquella parte del bosque en la cual se encontraba.

Deberé dormir aquí pensaba ella, pues no podía hablar por aquel voto al que estaba obligada a cumplir. Gandalf debe estar furioso, y Devorah... Devorah va a querer matarme por haberla dejado sola todo el día. Estaba desesperada, asustada y completamente sola. Trato de acomodarse en las grandes y duras ramas de aquel árbol, para poder dormir, acto que no le consto mucho, ya que no tardo en caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

La noche ya había llegado, y en casa de Elrond y ya era hora de irse a dormir. Al terminar la cena, cada joven se dirijo a su habitación a descansar, como era debido. La mañana siguiente paso tranquila para los jóvenes, pues cada uno había tomado un camino diferente , Libia y Arohon, se dedicaron a recorrer la casa, Elladan y Elrohir fueron a buscar noticias a otras tierras, Devorah y Avellano fueron a visitar a los caballos a los establos, en donde por cierto conocieron a una joven elfa, de la cual Avellano se enamoraría rápidamente, Legolas y Aragon, tomaron caminos diferentes e Isilwen, que había despertado casi a medio día, busco en las alturas de los arboles un camino rápido a casa de Elrond y trato de llegar a esta lo mas pronto posible.

A la hora del almuerzo se habían llevado una gran noticia de parte de Gandalf, pues Frodo había despertado, y por eso se organizaría una gran celebración esta noche en su honor. Todos fueron a buscar sus mejores ropas, pues seria un fiesta importante, a la cual, asistirían todos los habitantes que se hospedaban en aquella casa.

Al llegar la noche, Frodo se había levantado, estaba completamente recuperado, incluso, hasta había recorrido la casa y un poco del Jardín en compañía de sus amigos. Al llegar a la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, se encontró con una mesa especial en donde estaba sentado Elrond. Frodo al verlo se sorprendió ya que la cara de aquel elfo no demostraba ni vejes, ni juventud, demostraba sabiduría. Junto a Elrond estaba sentado Glorfindel, y al otro costado Gandalf. En el centro de la mesa, apoyada en los tapices que pendían del muro, había una silla bajo un dosel y allí estaba sentada una joven y hermosa elfa, Frodo quedo maravillado con tal belleza, pues era Arwen, la hija de Elrond.

Frodo debía sentare en la misma mesa que Elrond, incluso tenia su propia silla con un par de cojines para ayudarlo con su altura, a su derecha había un enano, era Gloin, uno de los doce acompañantes Thorin Escudo-de-Roble. Frodo no tardo en reconocerlo, así que curioso pregunto la identidad de aquel enano y esto lo llevo a una agradable y larga conversación con el, tratando varios relatos de aventuras he historias de distintos reinos.

- ¿Y que paso con Ori, Balin y Oin? - Pregunto después de un rato. Gloin hizo un silencio, su mirada parecía triste – No sabemos – contesto melancólico el enano – He venido a Rivendel a consultarlo con la Vlasnik West, por causa de Balin, pero hoy no hablaremos de eso, hoy sera una noche alegre – Animo el enano.

- ¿La Valnis que? - Pregunto Frodo un tanto confuso por aquel nombre.

- La Vlasnik West, o propietaria de Oeste, en lengua común – Contesto el enano – Es una guerrera que viaja la mayor parte del tiempo sola, sino con un grupo de Elfos que la acompaña, siempre viene de las tierras del Oeste, y siempre se va en la misma dirección, de ahí el origen de su nombre. Es una elfa extremadamente bella, tiene cabellos largos negros oscuros y brillantes, unos ojos verde esmeralda y su tez el blanca como la nieve, es símbolo de Valentía, fertilidad y belleza. Valentía, por que sobrevivió sola en Moria, por que peleo contra orcos camino al Sur, y por que no le teme nada, Junto con grupo de elfos rescato de Mordor a una pequeña princesa de Gondor. Fertilidad, por que cada vez que viene nacen las flores, plantas y enanos, se dice que si llega a entrar a tu casa, esta estará protegida de los males y ademas le traerá buena fortuna. Y belleza, porque se dice que su belleza solo se compara con le de la Dama Galadriel, de Lúthien Tinúviel y Arwen. No hay enano que no la respete.

- Ya veo, seria muy lindo conocerla, pero ¿porque le preguntara a ella por Balin?

- Por que ella le tenia un afecto inmenso a Balin, era como un abuelo para ella, siempre que venia de visita donde los enanos, Balin le tenia regalos, y pasaban toda la tarde conversando de las aventuras que habían vivido cada uno.

Y así se llevaron conversando un bueno rato, hasta que un extraño ruido interrumpió a todos en la sala. Eran las puertas, que se habrían lentamente, dejando entrar un poco de luz que irradiaban los pasillos. Una figura delgada entraba lenta y misteriosamente a la sala, tenia la cara y parte del cuerpo tapado por una gran capa elfica, que dejaba al descubierto parte de al parecer un hermoso vestido blanco. Todas las mirabas estaban posadas en aquella extraña figura. Entro a la Sala y cerro las puertas, el silencio era interrumpido por pequeños murmullos que se escuchaban, ya que la música había cesado por aquella presencia.

Se saco lentamente la capucha que llevaba, sus ojos irradiaban una hermosa luz, al igual que su cuerpo, su cara era serena, pero se notaba un poco agotada. Los enanos al percatarte de su presencia, se levantaron de sus asientos y le hicieron una reverencia, la cual fue bastante sorpresiva para quien la recia. La presencia no se había movido de la entrada y al darse cuanta que estaba interrumpiendo lo que parecía un celebración, se sorprendió y busco explicaciones en Elrond, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elrond apunto con la mirada a Frodo, dando a entender que la celebración era para celebrarlo a este. Al ver a Frodo, la cara se le ilumino, esbozando una tierna y gran sonrisa. El silencio continuaba en la sala, y sin moverse de su lugar, la presencia imitaba un pequeño brindis mientras parecía decir con una voz inaudible "Provecho" a quienes se encontraban en la sala. Elrond contesto a este gesto con un cortes "Gracias", lo que provoco a que la presencia hiciera una pequeña reverencia al dueño de Rivendel, y abandonara la habitación. El silencio perduro por unos segundos en la sala, hasta que se escucho un arpa, que daba inicio a una nueva melodía.

* * *

Había caminado por horas y estaba cansada, y segura de que tenia más de alguna mancha de tierra en la cara por que me había caído, por eso estaba con mi capucha puesta. Al ver el jardín principal, me emocione, pero no había rastros de nadie. Entre a la casa, un exquisito olor a comida provenía de una de las habitaciones y me dispuse a seguirlo. Hasta que al fin lo encontré, provenía del salón. Me arme el valor de abrir la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir nada de lo que pasaba ahí adentro, se escuchaban muchos murmullos, que se pararon de golpe con mi llegada. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me di la vuelta para ver que pasaba, me saque el capuchón lentamente, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que todas las miradas estaban posadas en mi, nadie hacia nada y todo permanecía en silencio, ¿y si tenia la cara sucia y todo el mundo se percato de eso y por eso me miraban así? Seria la vergüenza de mi vida. Trate de mantenerme serena bajo la miraba asesina de mis amigos, cuando me di cuenta que la gran mayoría de los enanos que se encontraban en aquella sala se había levantado para hace una reverencia, ¿pero a quien? No entendía nada. Mire a ambos costados y me di cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo una celebración, ¿una celebración? ¿Para que? ¿Porque estarían celebrando?. Mire a Elrond con cara de "¿Que esta pasando?", el me sonrió y apunto con la mirada a ¡Frodo! ¡Había despertado! Por eso celebraban, sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo de manera tonta y estaba dando unos cortos dos aplausos. Si me quedaba a celebrar mis amigos me matarían, pues sus miradas no eran las mejores, haci que solo me limite a mover la boca, como diciendo "Provecho" , sin soltar ningún ruido (ya que estaba bajo el voto de silencio) mientras hacia el gesto de brindar con una copa imaginaria que había aparecido en mi mano mágicamente. "Gracias" contesto el Elfo, hice una reverencia y abandone la sala. Estaba cansada, y tenia sueño, así que me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación , me puse mi camisón de dormir y me acosté, estaba exhausta.


End file.
